


【翻译】necessity

by liangdeyu



Category: Phone Booth (2002)
Genre: M/M, 化装舞会, 迷奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 在圣诞派对上Stu的饮料被人加了东西，但罪犯不知道的是，药物是完全不必要的……





	【翻译】necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necessity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645780) by [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko). 



> 好几篇以前要过授权的翻完没有发ao3，一次补齐。

在Kelly离开自己后的圣诞节，Stu来到街角卖万圣节和派对用品的小店，茫然凝视那些待售数年的服装。他甚至不明白自己为什么在考虑要应邀参加行业化装舞会——一些他不怎么关心的组织在一家酒店举办的某种大型鸡尾酒之夜兼筹资活动。事实上，他在受邀名单上也许只是因为他们邀请了半个纽约。几个月前在电话亭中遭受的折磨使他出现在本地所有的电视演播室并最终让他付出了妻子和生意的代价，然后人们扔掉旧报纸追寻更新的新闻，遗忘了Stu Shepard如明日黄花。而且他不得不承认……在诚信公关方面他干的非常差劲。

尽管如此，他发现自己从商店回家时带着一顶黑毡高乔帽，一副黑色的面具，披风和一把带鞘塑料剑。圣诞之前的周六，他穿上黑色的长裤和黑色的真丝衬衫，系上覆盖眼周的面具，扣上帽子，并且把剑挂在腰带上。当他往肩上披上披风时它打了一个令人满意的涡旋。

他把邀请函递给酒店宴会厅前台的女士，她露齿一笑。

“佐罗，哈？”

"不能丢下时髦的侠盗嘛。" 他回以同样的笑容，但没有进一步调情。身处所有这些各行各业的人们之中，他意识到，有点像正在戒酒的酒鬼身处酒吧。站在美丽的明星、成功的经纪人和权威的传媒大亨构成的人群之中，坠回以前那种操控和欺诈模式的错误念头在诱惑他。取而代之的，他尽量多喝酒不说话，仅仅为别人洗耳恭听。虽然有时有些单调乏味，但是倾听不是坏事。他发现人们喜欢被倾听。

他是在正倾听着某位专栏作家从《美好家园》杂志讲到推广有机番茄的时候看到了他，半隐藏在周围人群之中，这个男人穿着华丽的灰蓝底刺绣双排扣长礼服，西短裤，长袜和配套的鞋子，头发掩盖在中世纪式——向后梳并以蝴蝶结束成马尾辫——的假发之下。他的面具是白色的，几乎遮住了他整张脸除了他的嘴唇……而就是这双唇出卖了他。Stu只曾经见过这双唇的主人一次，当他坐在救护车的后面, 在吗啡的作用下陷入恍惚状态时，无助地想要警告任何人那个以他为人质的男人正站在他面前，随意地称赞他的鞋子。但只要见过一次，这双唇的曲线已经刻印在他的脑海里，每当他接起匿名来电并听到这个男人圆润低沉的嗓音，他便想象到这双唇。

男人发觉了他的注视，嘴角勾起一个微微的假笑，然后消失在人群中。当Stu终于成功设法从番茄女士那儿告退时，那个长礼服男人已经无迹可寻。

这十分令人恼怒。在穿着晚礼服的布鲁斯韦恩们和间或有蝙蝠侠的人群之中找一个穿灰蓝色长礼服的男人怎么能他妈的这么难？他时不时能看到那人一眼，从房间的另一边，但只要Stu设法走过去，那人都会从所在之处再次消失。Stu不确定自己是否应该为男人真的在这儿而激动到战栗，因为他活生生地在这儿而不只是电话中一个匿名的声音，还是应该为自己又一次被玩弄而见鬼的愤怒至极。

活动进展到第四个小时，Stu已经喝的非常醉了。人群变得稀疏了一些，但是仍没让找到那个蓝礼服男人更容易一点。他已经将近一个小时没有看见那人的影子了，Stu试图说服自己那个男人已经放弃了原本想做的无论是什么事而且离开了。

 

酒劲之大超出了他的预期，他昏昏沉沉，小心翼翼地走出宴会厅进入电梯，去往三楼找个最近的多层停车场入口呼吸冷空气让脑子清醒一下并抽颗烟。然而，抽烟似乎只使得情况更糟了，他头晕目眩，而且当他跌跌撞撞地走回酒店时，他不得不重重地倚靠在墙上来防止自己跌倒。他闭上眼深呼吸来控制自己。这不是酒精，他突然意识到。这绝对是别的什么，让他晕眩迷茫、四肢不听使唤、反应迟钝的东西，但与此同时他的神经因敏感而兴奋，他神志不清，只能感觉到冰冷的墙面紧贴着他的脸，真丝衬衫的纤维紧贴着他的皮肤。

当那个穿着灰蓝长礼服的男人出现在他的身后，用一条温暖的手臂牢牢地圈住他的腰架起他时，他只能朦胧地注视着他，步履蹒跚的任由他引导着他穿过走廊。男人没有看他，脸上依然带着那副无表情的面具，但Stu认为他能看见那对好看的薄唇带着一丝微笑。

他们最终停在一个酒店房间的门前，而在Stu的状态下他浑然不知他们所在之处与派对有什么联系，他甚至不知道他们是不是乘电梯到了另一个楼层。“你做了什……”当男人刷卡开门并带他进屋时他试图发问，但他发现自己的声带也像身体的其他部分一样反应迟钝。

“你是谁……”当门在他身后关闭时他再次试着发问，结果却发现自己被推倒在门上，被男人强壮的手臂支撑着，同时男人的嘴撞上了他的，用力地并且强制地，他从未想过亲吻可以这样饥渴。Stu情不自禁地呜咽出声，试着控制自己回到那个怀抱，弓腰以更贴近他。 这个男人双唇的压力，舌头的摩擦，亲吻的感觉——所有的一切对于过分敏感的神经都是如此的激烈，如此令人发狂的美好。Stu很快发现他的某一部分不需要神志清醒的回应，已经在他拱向男人的身体时变硬了。

“我要先为此向你道歉，Stu。”男人在他的耳边呢喃，哦上帝啊，肯定是他，绝对是他，而且他低语的喉音让Stu的阴茎在希望中抽搐。他曾在电话中听到这个声音这么多次，如今男人几乎是每周一次的打来，为了检查他，他说，确定他仍没有犯错。但这通话不可避免的变得猥亵，而他在总是这声音结束之时身处床上，一只手在短裤下面，哭泣出声并且无助地抚摸自己。

如果他没有被下药，他可能会为听到的这句话紧张、焦虑。但他真的该死的想要，无论这个男人打算对他做什么。而且被麻醉成这样，他甚至不能给出社交上恰当的抗议，不能做任何事除了拱向他和呻吟，在他和门之间融化。

很快他几乎不能站立，感觉就像他的骨头都被抽走了似的，全身瘫软只除了一处。男人的一条胳膊滑下他的臀部，把他拉起来一点站好。“我可怜的Stu，”他温柔地轻笑着低声说，“不胜酒力，是不是？”

当然不是——你对我下了药，他想说。取而代之地，他让自己被半扛进了房间内部并躺倒在床上，帽子面具和剑搁在一边。男人栖息在他身边，充满活力的蓝眼睛在面具后闪动，继而伸出手触摸他，手指在他的面颊上轻抚，就好像在用手和目光描摹他的长相。Stu试着抗拒闭眼的欲望，着迷于他的视线，并且笨拙地将手伸向他的脸，手指未碰到而落在了他的肩膀上。“面具。”他努力呻吟到，声音出乎意料的真诚，于是男人看了他一会儿，显然正在考虑，然后摘下了白色面具并把它放到床头柜上和Stu的面具在一起。

天呐，他真好看，蓝眼闪烁双唇微分，他的手缓慢地轻抚过真丝衬衫，手指透过薄而光滑的织物找到了他胸膛的每一条弧线，指尖玩弄着一粒乳头。这感觉非同一般的挑逗，男人手指所到之处神经无不刺痛而温暖，他的双手缓慢地施力于他的身体，甚至不用脱掉他的衣服就几乎将他逼入狂热，直到Stu喘不上气似的呜咽，似乎他的字典里只剩下一个词：求你。

当男人的手终于游荡到他的腰带，感觉到长裤被拉开的他几乎要发出一声解脱的哭叫。男人小心地褪下他的裤子，四角裤的松紧带拖过他硬到发痛的阴茎。躺在这里被另一个男人压在身下，被一个他明知危险的、甚至不知道名字的男人掌控，他本该感到脆弱。但他唯一能感受到的是渴望。他想要他——几个月以来都秘密地，可耻地想要他。每一次通话都期盼着男人会向他揭示身份，会向他要求见面。

男人灵活的手指对他的胸膛低语，解开了他衬衫的扣子。在某一时刻那件灰蓝长礼服和其下的折边衬衫、西短裤也一起消失了，留下了男人身上只穿着内裤和贴身白色汗衫，接着他扑到Stu赤裸的肌肤上饥渴地用嘴亲吻着，吮吸着他的脖子和胸膛，挤进他的双腿之间慢慢地碾磨。在Stu知道发生了什么之前，他的小腹和大腿被又舔吻又吮吸，男人的手指钻进他的腿间，湿滑的手指挤进他的身体里面。他为这灼痛的感觉发出软软的哭喊，试着搞明白发生了什么事，他怎么能让这事发生。他应该反抗和呼救而不是——哦上帝啊——夹紧那些手指，而且他绝对不应该在乞求，喘息着，一次又一次地乞求。

他模模糊糊地意识到安全套被小心地捋戴在他的阴茎上，男人的手指正在缓缓地坚定地扩张他，Stu发现他的大腿被鼓励着分的更开，他迷离地仰视着男人的蓝色眼睛。有那么一会儿，男人仿佛近似犹豫，然后他俯下身来几乎柔和地索求Stu温暖的热切的嘴唇。Stu再次感觉到疼痛，远比男人的手指带来的更加强烈，又硬又粗，一部分的他简直不敢相信自己的身体能够承受这个，承受着入侵的压力。他在男人的吻间哭叫出声，半抓着身下的绒被，但同时这感觉又是如此激烈，如此火辣，这压倒性的奇特的快感。随后他能听到身上的男人对他喃喃低语，温柔的低声叙说，告诉他他是个多乖的孩子，他感觉起来有多棒，他是多么的顺从。

“更多，”他喘息道，几乎不知道自己为什么要说这个词，只知道他需要这个，需要更多的快感来填补空虚，消弭痛苦。他感觉到男人的胯部缓慢地撞击着他，感觉到他阴茎的顶端擦过某处——身体内部炽热的鲜明的敏感的某处，下一秒爆发的快感几乎让他完全从麻醉中惊醒。他的胳膊搂紧了男人，当他在下方插入时阻止他拔出，手指刺进了他的背部，“哦上帝啊，更多——！”

“就是这样，”理解了他嘶哑的不成形的话语，那个声音低吟到。“操，Stu，让我听见它。哦上帝啊，让我听见你的尖叫。”他现在动的更用力，更快了，以某种角度每一次插入都擦过那一点，让Stu什么都做不了只能闭上眼夹紧，随着每一次呼吸无助地哭泣。

“求你，”他无能为力地喘息，几乎是在耳语，甚至不确定是在请求些什么。“天呐，求你——！”那渴望几乎无法忍受，灼热的鲜明的强烈的欢愉和快感在他体内汹涌，试图挣脱束缚。他尽自己所能弓向对方，接着在男人的嘴唇粗糙地啃咬和吮吸着他的颈项时落回床铺，抽插变得接近肆意而疯狂，Stu容纳着他无助地战栗。

“你是我的，你听见了吗？”男人近似于低吼，声音因激情而不是平稳变得浓厚。“没有人能像我这样占有你。决不。你是我的，Stu。你永远是我的。”

这是Stu从没考虑过的念头，不知为何也是所有他能想象到的之中最强烈的感情。“是的——！”他半是呜咽道，同时在他身下猛然弓背弹起，无助地任由快感在周身冲撞，欢愉过电一般穿透了他，最终达到了高潮。除了压在他身上且深埋在他体内的这个男人，除他以外整个世界都彻底不存在了。他对着他的皮肤委屈地哭出声。

在他的呼吸平稳，脉搏舒缓下来之后，药物的麻醉效果又一次些微掌控了他，于是Stu发现自己只能温暖地气喘地困倦地躺在这里，任由男人清理他俩并且穿回他自己的衣服。随后他发现自己仍然半裸的身体被轻柔地包裹在床被之中。最后，男人从床头柜上拿起面具带回脸上，伸出一只手抚上Stu的脸庞。

“现在我得走了，Stu。你可以在这里过夜。这个房间是用假名和现金支付的。不要试图跟踪我或找到我。”

“你没有必要……麻醉我……”Stu设法轻声道，然后看到男人用手指轻抚他的脸颊，露出一个温柔的，悲伤的微笑。

“不，我必须。”他低声说道，接着站起来，离开了。


End file.
